


【00Q】老派作风

by XuanwuHou



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanwuHou/pseuds/XuanwuHou
Summary: James不仅品味守旧，而且作风老派。
Relationships: 007/Q, 00Q
Kudos: 21





	【00Q】老派作风

James知道自己作风老派。老爷车，邦女郎，古董枪。无论现在流行什么风尚，他都只喝马天尼，只穿黑色双排扣的燕尾西装。对于这些陈腔滥调，他从来毫不介意，甚至堪称享受。   
于是在他们第三次约会的时候，他带Q去了一家高级餐厅。美酒与佳肴的款待让Q醉眼沉沉，脸上挂着惬意餍足的微笑。然后他在车后座上操了他。  
Q和所有姑娘一样甜美。嘴唇微张，气喘吁吁，皮肤柔滑如绸，窄紧的臀部在James的掌中显得十分可爱。他实在太瘦，让人怀疑根本无法吞下那根阴茎。但他不仅做到了，而且做得很棒，在James全都操进去的时候仰颈呻吟，微湿的发缕粘在额头。他小声低哼，企图挣脱双手，然而James无疑是捆绑的行家，那条漂亮的小领带自始自终都牢牢地绑在Q纤细的手腕上。  
James喜欢Q在耳机听筒里嘲讽他，说一些令James竭力忍笑的机锋。但他更喜欢现在的Q：坐在他的阴茎上，强自忍耐高潮的欲望，出言讥诮的嘴巴只会低叫着James的名字，再也说不出其他。  
“操——”James用力顶进去的时候Q剧烈喘息，抖着屁股企图吞咽更深。他整洁的白衬衫大敞着，开襟羊毛衫垂到肘间，棱角圆润的身体在James身上不停扭动。由于双手被缚，他无以维持体面，而且早对这缓慢稳定的节奏欲求不满，渴望着激情似火的推倒起伏。  
James掐住他的屁股压到自己的阴茎上，将Q钉在两膝之间，以免他到处乱动。Q又咒骂了一声，就连脏话也带着一种诱人的口音。James堪称慵懒的挪了挪屁股，挺腰操进Q的身体，而 Q只能在他身上无助颤抖。每次和James做爱Q都会倍感羞耻，情欲的潮红从胸口一直延伸到两颊。James忍不住俯身咬住他透着薄红的锁骨，在脆弱的颈线上吮下一个深色的爱痕。  
“求你了，James。”对，没错，这就是他想要的，这就是他渴求的。James把他从阴茎上抱起来又猛地按倒操进深处，Q抑制不住的哭喘出声，拱起光滑的脊背，并将嘴唇咬得通红。令人绝望的快意和灼烫的混沌扑向Q和 James。军需官很快被操射了，抽搐着咬紧James的阴茎，逼得特工眼前泛白，最后射进Q紧绷的身体。  
Q脱力的摔倒在James身上，靠在他胸前，身上又湿又热。  
“这辆破车的悬架*真差，007。”   
Q的声音听起来很恼火。James沿着颧骨的线条，动指拨开黏在他前额的头发。   
Q的不应期总是很短。

*悬架（Suspension）：连接汽车车架和车桥的结构，用来减震。你懂的……


End file.
